Brittany Bites
by DanceLikeNoOnesThere
Summary: The story of what happens when Brittany becomes a vampire. Horrible Summery, Great Story! The SIXTH chapter is here and REVAMPED! Please Review!
1. Brittany Bites

**A/N: ****Please review! This is Random fluff that may be turned into a real story! Comment if you would like me to turn it into one!**

**Whats Happening: Brittany is a Vampire. Brittany and Santana currently hate eachother. You will learn more as the story goes on.**

**Time: Between Season 2 Episode 8 Furt and The Christmas Episode. **

**Couples: ****Brittany & Artie **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Twilight or Barbies :)**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Brittany could hear the blood pounding under Arties skin, even from two feet away, where he was sitting. "Blood isn't real." Brittany laughed stupidly to herself.

Artie closed her eyes confused by Brittany's comments. "What Brittany?" He exclaimed. Brittany shook her head as a reminder that she didn't know either. "Anyway, Thanks for comming into the forest with me. Sometimes I really feel alone." Artie started to roll away, but Brittany caught up with him.

"Hey, Its okay. Ms. Sylvester once told me, that i needed a face transplant. Thats why you can totally see my face."

"Do you even know what a face transplant is?"

"A Transperent plant that you put on your face?"

"Uh...no." Artie laughed and held out his arms, waiting for a loving hug from Brittany. Brittany came over and smiled, laughing confusedly at herself. Brittany felt the blood pound through Artie again, the feeling she had almost forgotten about. Brittany couldn't take it anymore and she postitioned her lips against Artie's neck and slid her teeth between the flimsy flesh. Brittany drank the blood feircely and the pain forced Artie into a complete silence. Blood pooled over Artie where Brittany had bitten him and it drained onto the forest floor leaves. Artie finally found the stength to speak through the pain. "NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN-AHH!" His sentance ended with a scream. Artie moaned and faught against the pain, but he was engulfed with the torcher.

Brittany peered around the forest looking for any wandering eyes, that might have seen her. When she saw none, her eyes dashed to Artie's twitching body, Artie howled and moaned with greif. Brittany almost regretted what she had done, but her plan would work perfecty after Artie's pain was over. Brittany picked up Artie's body, letting his blood seep through her clothes. Brittany carried Artie to the house she had set up, specifacally leaving his wheelchair in the forest.

Brittany placed Artie carefully on one of the two beds that were there, seeing that Artie's clothes worked perfectly as bandages for the wounds. Brittany would miss Artie for the few days he would be in pain and she knew that she couldn't go back home or to Glee club ever again. Although, Artie had changed her, just as _Steve_ had changed Brittany. Brittany didn't know who the guy that had changed her was, so she called him: Steve. _Steve is a good name. _Brittany watched Artie and turned back to te door. She needed to hunt more, before Arte's heart stopped. Brittany set out on the hunt looking for her prey.


	2. Honey

**A/N: ****Please review! This is Random fluff that may be turned into a real story! Comment if you would like me to turn it into one!**

**Whats Happening: Brittany is a Vampire. Brittany and Santana currently hate eachother. You will learn more as the story goes on.**

**Time: Between Season 2 Episode 8 Furt and The Christmas Episode. **

**Couples: ****Brittany & Artie **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Twilight or Barbies :)**

* * *

**Artie's POV**

_What did brittany do?_ The question and many others, quite similar, swirled around my mind. _I remembered what had happened before what ever _this_ was. Brittany and I had been somewhere?_ The memory difted from my mind. _We were hugging...?_ I couldn't think, the pain that had started as just a tingle on my neck had become like a tooth ache. _Was it a moment ago or a year?_ It seemed like forever. The pain crawled down my neck and spread through my chest. The pain felt like fire and I tried to squirm away from it, but I no longer had the feeling of my lims. It seemed as if i howled something at Brittany, but i couldn't have been sure, all i knew was fire then. The Fire had taken over everwhere. I screamed and moaned unable to contain the indescribable pain i felt.

The moments passed and everything changed, i could feel my legs. _My legs?_ It wasn't pain i felt on them, but a warm pool of honey, that might have been washing over my legs.I couldn't remember the days when i could feel my legs_. Although, most memories were unobtainable or a gray blur right now. My mind!_ Excitement ran through me, i hadn't been able to think clearly through the pain. _The Pain..._ A light fire still sparked inside my body, but the pool of honey overwhelmed me. It was as if i had disintegrated into the naturally delicious substance. I still could no longer feel my body, but it was not pain that i felt; just sweet nothingness. _What's wrong with me?_


	3. Dead

**A/N: ****Please review! **

**Whats Happening: Brittany is a Vampire. Brittany and Santana currently hate eachother. You will learn more as the story goes on.**

**Time: Between Season 2 Episode 8 Furt and The Christmas Episode. **

**Couples: ****Brittany & Artie **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Twilight or Barbies :)**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

_Artie was dead. He had to be. There was no other explanation._

I watched his calm, peaceful expression, as I stroked his hair and lightly kissed his perfect lips. One of the many tears I had cried landed on his cheek. I had stared blankly at his body when i came back. I had been in total utter shock, just as i was now. I wiped the glossy teardrop from his face and noticed a faint flutter of his eye lid; the glimmer of hope and realization that he actually be gone. "Artie!" I yelled uncaring if I was loud enough for the world to hear. "Don't die! Just die enough to live!" When I saw no other movement I fell to the ground. _I truely loved Artie, no matter if it had started as a jealous rampage against Santana. Now he was gone and I had caused his death. He would be alive if i hadn't tried to change him. _I mentally screamed at myself, trying to change the past. _Why had i changed him? I could take the pain of not tasting his...blood. _I tried to not to rember the taste of his sweet human blood. The thought made the hatred for myself grow._ I KILLED HIM!_ I screamed in frustration, as my tears poured to the ground._What's wrong with me?_


	4. Magical Barbies

**A/N: ****Please review!**

**Whats Happening: Brittany is a Vampire. Brittany and Santana currently hate eachother. You will learn more as the story goes on.**

**Time: Between Season 2 Episode 8 Furt and The Christmas Episode. **

**Couples: ****Brittany & Artie **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Twilight or Barbies :)**

* * *

**Artie's POV**

I was peaceful for a while, but the small spark that had ignited so many moments ago still flamed inside my mind, as if searching for a hidden memory. Finally the spark found what it was looking for and disintegrated, as I felt part of my humanity slip away. I waited silently as my limbs regained the capability to move again. I no longer felt the sanctuary of my legs; they had escaped me again.

I hesitantly opened my eyes to a dazzling new world. Everything was so intricate. I couldn't describe the small holes in the golden streaked wood that gleamed on the floor or the rainbow UV rays that poured onto the small cabin. _How had I gotten here?_ I realized, trying to find an answer in my mind. My mind was empty of all memories, though. The spark had stolen them.

I shifted on the bed and looked over to see Brittany crumpled on the ground. Her hair shined a brighter blond than ever before. I could see every strand and every imperfection that made her so perfect, although, she had barely any imperfections. She had changed somehow over the past few weeks. I couldn't look into the past, but I knew.

I suspected something was wrong. Brittany never cried. I crawled off the bed, searching for my wheel chair. I felt new strength run through me, although I missed the feeling of my legs_. Had that been a dream?_ I wondered, shifting from one arm to the other in a squirmy crawl.

Brittany's wails reached my ears as I found myself behind her. I wrapped my arms around her torso, as she half jumped out of surprise. "Is that you Steven?" She questioned, not looking up from her hands. "Did you come back for me?"

_What was she talking about? _"No, Britt. It's me, Artie!" I said, hoping she would soon explain to me how and why I came here.

"Steven, stop playing jokes on me. Artie's dead. I killed him." She said plainly.

"Brittany. Look at me." I said confused. She turned around and stared into my eyes.

"Artie, I thought you were dead. Did the barbies bring you back to life?"


	5. Vampire

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while. Okay a lot of a while. I'm Sorry! I had writers block, then finals, then nationals... Anaway I'm here now and i'm working to move on with my story.I'll start by trying to write longer chapters (I may not succed, though) and keeping the story pretty much third person from now on (It was getting kind of confusing)! I hope you continue to read; I love reading your comments! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I Don't own Glee or Twilight or Barbies Or Stupid Town.**

* * *

"Artie, I thought you were dead. Did the barbies bring you back to life?" Brittany said disorietated by the new rivival of her boyfriend. She bit him a just few days ago, found him almost dying for real, and he hadn't even gotton his legs back when he turned into a vampire! _He is a vampire right?_ She thought staring at Artie for his answer.

"No, yes, maybe- I don't know!" said Artie, flustered with confusion. "I mean i don't remember anything anymore, its like all my memories are gone. What happened to me? And where is my wheelchair? Hey-" Artie paused looking around the shack. "Where are we?"

"We're right here..." Brittany stood up and pointed to the ground, looking at Artie as if he had just come back from stupid town and expected to fit in. "Duh."

"Brittany...?" said Artie.

Brittany gazed out the window where the golden shimmering light poured through the window paine. "It's sort of a shortish long story, kind of." Artie looked at her skeptically in response. "Three weeks ago, i woke up with a boy staring at me from my window. It looked as if he snuck into people's houses normally, so i thought he was a catburgler, until Lord Tubbington- you remember my cat, right?" Artie shook his head in response. He didn't really remember anything; it was all a fog. "Well, he jumped up on the windowsill and the catburgler started petting him- _not_ stealing him. I decided he didn't want my cat and just came to see me, so said hi to him."

Artie gazed at Brittany, he hadn't known Brittany could have been _that_ messed up. She continued, unnoticed of Artie's astonishment. "He said he had been looking specifically for someone like me. I told him i had a boyfriend, then he laughed at me and asked me what i thought about vampires."

"Vampires? Those things in _Twilight_? They aren't real!" said Artie trying to keep his voice controlled. "So you find some random person in your room and you say _hi_ to them? Why didn't you use some cheerleading moves on him or tell Lord Tubbington to scratch his face out or something?"

"He seemed nice." Brittany countered. "Anyway, he told me about vampires and that they _are_ real. He has a whole family of them, actually, and he was kind of getting annoyed with them. That's why he came for me." Brittany cleared her throat. "He asked if he could have a bite, then. I didn't realize he wanted to make me into a vampire until he pulled his cold lips away from my neck. It took a week for me to change- that's the week my mom told the school I had swine flu. she told me later that you came several times to see if i was okay. God, she didn't even know what was wrong with _me_, thats why she didn't let you in. You know i should be saying Cody Simpson now instead of God, i mean i'm going to going to Australia now anyway."

"Wait what?" Artie broke into her story.

"I'm a vampire. Steven told me i'm destined to go down, so obviosly he means Australia." She said sitting on one of the two beds in the room and pulling Artie up next to her.

"Er, Thanks."said Artie. "And i think _Steven_ means Hell-not Australia- and, also, who's Steven?"

"Oh," Brittany laughed, "That's what i nicknamed the vampire boy. He never really told me his name, if i recall- even after all those times he visited."

"Visited?" Artie was more confused now than ever.

"He taught me how to be a vampire, like only drink animal blood, don't tell anybody anything, don't eat humans, blah, blah, blah... Hey i just realized i broke two of his rules- oops!" Brittany giggled.

"Why did you do that?" said Artie.

"I love you, Artie. That's why." Brittany said kissing Artie's perfectly shaped lips.


	6. ATTENTION READERS: SORRY!

**A/N: Dear readers, meaning me and my mom (Hi, Mom! [haha my mom doesn't read]), i would just like to say how happy i am that you have read my story and want me to continue. I want to say sorry, though, because I am having trouble continueing the story since Artie and Brittany will never be together (it seems). I will try to finish this story when I find insperation and time (Both i have very little of lately), although if you would like to know what would have happened read below (you know, incase i never finish the story). **

**-Check out my other story that i'm co-writing with CantWalkAway, it's called Hogwarts 2011, i think it's pretty good (I came up with the plot! CantWalkAway came up with the amazing writing and cute ending: Hailey and Haley. [Haha, both our names are Haley!])**

**-Check out my other profile on FictionPress, it's called DancelikeNoOnesThere (same here), so far I only have a few bad poems on there, but i'm hoping to start a few new stories soon (By that i mean year or two, haha). I have really good ideas for those!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight the lovable vampire cliche that i don't own. :(**

* * *

**!Spoilers!**

**DO NOT READ IF DON'T WANT TO READ THE REST OF THE STORY!**

**Brittany and Artie would have realized Artie wasn't really a vampire, but instead another magical creature (I never decided what it would be). They would have to figure out how to cope with him being that creature. All while you would learn more about the mysterious Steven who was actually (wait for it...) Edward. Edward believed Bella was killed by a mysterious creature (creature Artie turned into; Not Artie, though) and wanted to find a way to kill the creature, because he was seriously heartbroken. His heartbrokenness led him to do some pretty stupid things (Things he is still doing), including biting Brittany. Edward finds Brittany with Artie and tries to kill him/ find out information from him, while we learn Bella came back to life (or was being held hostage or something [hadn't quite figured that out either.]) Bella finds Edward with Brittany and thinks hes cheating on her. And then theirs a big battle. The end. (Haha, i kinda didn't figure out what i was doing for the ending yet, but ya it's something like that.)**


End file.
